


Marichat May 2016

by LunaNight2012



Series: Marichat May [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May, Marichat au, My AU, Pirate Captain Chat Noir, mermaid princess! Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: I know it's almost time for Marichat May 2018, but I felt like doing marichat may 2016, and then Marichat may 2017 before I do this years marichat may! Enjoy nonetheless!





	1. Day 1: Cat Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

**So I know 2016 was 2 years ago but I really wanted to do them. So I hope you all enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Marinette smirked as she watched Chat Noir chase the red dot around her room. She was enjoying it way too much. Chat pounced onto the dot. That's when he realized what he was doing.

“Mari! This isn't funny!” He said turning to look at her.

Marinette busted out laughing. “I think it's pretty hilarious!” Marinette snorted out between laughing fits.

Chat smirked and pounced on her. Tickling her. Marinette snorted in laughter as he tickled her.

“I give up!!!” Marinette exclaimed, making Chat Noir stop his tickling.

He sat next to her, smiling at her. She sat up, wiping her eyes of tears, before looking at him.

“Do you have any other cat tendencies?” Marinette asked him, putting the laser pointer away.

“I can purr, run on all fours, my tail seems to have a mind of its own sometimes, and apparently laser pointers are my weakness.” Chat Noir stated, glaring at the place where the laser pointer was put away.

Marinette covered her mouth to try to hide her chuckle, not being completely successful. Chat glared at her before smiling. 

“Other than that, that's it really. Though I might have others that I haven't uncovered yet.” Chat explained, smiling at her.

“Let's hope one of them isn't self-cleaning.” Marinette stated, lightly punching Chat’s arm.

“I don't think I have that tendency thankfully!” Chat chuckled. “Now come on, you promised me Macaroons!” Chat whined.

“Ok, I'll be right back!” Marinette stated, heading downstairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**That was day one! Hopefully you guys enjoyed! I'm going to get more of marichatmay2016 written up today and up! So keep an eye out!**


	2. Day 2: In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Denial prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second day of Marichat May 2016! Enjoy! I'm going to try to get up to day 5 up today!

Marinette sat on her chaise lounge, being scolded by Alya.

“Mari, you can't be dating a superhero! You don't even know who he is!! And what about Adrien?” Alya questioned.

Marinette frowned. “I'm not dating Chat Noir! We’re friends. I still have feelings for Adrien! I promise I don't have a crush on Chat!” Marinette exclaimed in a bit of a panicked tone.

Alya sighed. “Deny it all you want, but you've been thinking about Chat Noir more and more! Look at your latest design!” Alya explained, holding up Marinette's sketchbook, which had a Chat Noir themed dress design on one page and the other page had a Chat Noir themed hoodie. Marinette blushed and shook her head.

“I'm a fan. Is that a problem?” Marinette stated, still denying her feelings.

“Ok then, I know he's been coming here to visit you almost every night.” Alya pressured, showing Marinette the photo from the Ladyblog.

The photo was of her and Chat Noir on her balcony. Alya swiped to the next one, which was from the night before, Marinette and Chat Noir on her balcony, Marinette blushing at something Chat said to her. Marinette blushed, remembering the pun he said to her. 

“We’re friends, and apparently his home life isn't the greatest, so he comes over here and hangs out. Though I think he just keeps coming back for the free pastries.” Marinette stated, chuckling.

Alya sighed. “Ok, you can keep denying your feelings for him, but I know that Marichat is a real ship.” Alya explained, smirking.

“Marichat?” Marinette asked, confused.

“It's your ship name, Marinette and Chat Noir. That makes the ship name Marichat!” Alya explained.

Her phone began ringing. “Oh crap, I gotta go girl. Gotta go home and babysit my twin sisters so my folks can go have a date. Talk to you tomorrow!” Alya exclaimed, rushing down the stairs out of Marinette's room.

Once Alya left, Marinette sighed. “I still love Adrien, don't I?” Marinette asked out loud, Tikki smiled at her.

“I think you're still learning. You may realize who you truly love sooner than you think.” Tikki stated, hugging Marinette’s cheek.

“Thanks Tikki!” Marinette stated, smiling at her kwami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it, Day 2! Hope you guys enjoyed! Now time to work on day 3: injured! :D


	3. Day 3: Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Injured Chat Noir comes to Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to emphasize on something. Yes I am still doing Adrinette April 2018, yes I'm still working on my Ladrien story, yes I'm working on adding another story to the ghost!au series, and yes I'm still working on Chat Noir is Amazing. But doing this and Adrinette April is helping give me ideas! So enjoy this scene with an injured Chat!

Marinette frowned as she dabbed a cotton ball drenched in alcohol solution on Chat’s cuts. He winced, a slight hiss leaving his throat.

“Oh hush. I'm making sure your wounds don't get infected! Plus it’s your fault for getting hurt! You stupid cat.” Marinette said, feeling tears pooling in her eyes.

Chat frowned. “I couldn't let Ladybug get hurt! She's gotta be able to purify the akuma!” Chat said smiling at Marinette, wiping away her tears with his free hand. Marinette frowned.

“She's not more important than you! You need to be safe! I don’t enjoy seeing you getting hurt!” Marinette exclaimed, crying a little as she leaned her head against his chest. 

Chat frowned, hugging her. 

“Hey, I'm the distraction ok? I gotta make sure Ladybug can save the day! And sometimes the miraculous cure doesn't fix my cuts. But please don't cry, purrincess. I'm still alive. Still here to cheer you up.” He said, looking her straight in the eye, gently wiping away her tears.

“Just be more careful, ok Chaton. I don't want to find out one day that you've died.” Marinette stated, before grabbing the bandages and putting bandages over his cuts.

“Now that your all bandaged up, would you like a cookie?” Marinette asked, standing up and getting her plate of cookies, as Chat Noir zipped up his costume, the bell jingling as he pulled the zipper up.

“Yes please!” Chat exclaimed, smiling happily at her.

Marinette sat back down next to him, handing him a cookie. 

“Maman made them this morning!” Marinette stated, biting into a cookie.

Chat took a bite of his cookie and purred a little. 

“Tis sho goods!!” he exclaimed with a mouth full of cookie.

“Chat! Don't talk with your mouth full!!” Marinette giggled before taking another bite of her cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of day 3!! Hope you guys enjoyed, it's a little angsty but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless! Now time to work on Day 4: Protective Chat!!


	4. Day 4: Protective Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir gets protective of his Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our chat noir gets protective of his purrincess! Let us see how it goes :)  
> Also they're in université, and Marinette and Chat Noir are dating, so yea!Enjoy!!

Marinette sighed in exhaustion as she made the trek back to her apartment. She had just gotten out of her last class for the night. Too exhausted to notice a certain hero watching her from the rooftops. He quietly hissed when he saw a drunken guy walking towards her.

“Hey cutie~! Why don't you come home with me~~” the guy flirted, reaching out to grab Marinette.

Before he could grab her, Chat Noir landed between the guy and her.

“I'm sorry sir. But I don't think you should be going at this young lady. For she is spoken for.” Chat Noir stated, a sort of growl hinted in his words.

He then turned to face Marinette, smiling as he scooped her up princess style and leapt up on the buildings and away from the drunk. The guy just stood there, blinking. Before shrugging his shoulders and taking another sip of his beer.

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony, setting her down carefully. 

“Are you ok? He didn't hurt you right??” Chat Noir questioned, worried.

Marinette sighed. “He didn't hurt me Chat. I'm fine. But you were a little over protective back there. You know I can stand up for myself, but I really do appreciate the help.” Marinette said before yawning.

Chat smiled. “I mean I am very protective of the girl I'm dating! I wouldn't be able to handle it if you got hurt.” he said, rubbing against her cheek and purring.

“Hehehe, I love you too Chat. Now come on. Let's go inside and watch some anime before I fall asleep.” She said, scratching under his chin.

She unlocked the balcony door of her apartment and went inside, Chat following close behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have protective chat! Again, most of these are probably going to be short ficlets for Marichat May 2016. Hope you guys are enjoying these! I'll work on day 5: Protective Marinette and then that's the last one I'll post today. See you there!  
> :D


	5. Day 5: Protective Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette becomes protective of Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Marinette’s turn to be protective of Chat Noir. Hope you guys enjoy!

Chat laid on the ground, beaten up by the current akuma. He was trying to keep the akuma from getting to Marinette. Suddenly Marinette stood in front of Chat Noir, arms out in a protective stance.

“It’s my turn to protect you Chat!” Marinette stated.

The akuma laughed as he used his giant arms to push marinette out of the way, only for her to grab onto a finger and bend the finger backwards. The akuma howled in pain. Using his other hand to grab Marinette.

Marinette jumped over the hand before flipping and landing on the akuma’s arm and climbed up the arm. 

Chat was in awe, while trying to not aggravate his wounds. The akuma was confused as all hell. 

“What the hell! Why won't you just behave like a fearful human!” the giant akuma growled, only to notice that Marinette had already retrieved the akumitized item and watched as the akuma floated out, which she then pulled out a glass jar and trapped the akuma inside. 

Marinette ran back to Chat, helping him up. “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better, I gotta get this akuma to ladybug. But after that, you need to recharge then you need to come to my place, and I'm going to patch up your wounds then we’re going to play video games!” Marinette stated, smiling.

Chat smiled. “Sounds good!” Chat smirked, before heading off to hide and detransform. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is shorter than the others but I feel if I go further I'm going to be doing the other prompts, I promise I'll try to make longer prompts. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless!! See you tomorrow for days 6-10 :D


	6. Day 6: "I like someone else"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad, angsty, marinette gets rejected by chat noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is day 6, a little angsty, and I got the idea from @australet789 on tumblr ‘s picture for marichat may 2017 day 18: rejection. This is my take on it though so hope you guys enjoy! (Sorry if I can't get more than this up today, been incredibly busy with housework, than I work all night)

“I'm sorry, but I like someone else.” Chat Noir stated sadly.

Marinette rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Chat Noir frowned and placed his hands on her shoulders.

“I promise one day..” He began.

“One day isn't today though.” Marinette cried.

Chat frowned, leaning his forehead on hers. Tears streaming down his cheeks, sad that he was upsetting her. She placed her hands over his, crying.

“I know, but maybe the person I like won't return my feelings. Please Mari, i promise you I do care deeply about you! Very much. But…” Chat stopped, closing his eyes and mentally praying to himself. 

“I want to be with you but my heart belongs to her. I'm really sorry princess.” Chat Noir cried.

He hated seeing his princess cry, and he hated it even more that he was the cause of those tears. 

“I know Chat. But.. *sniffle, choked cry* today isn't the day I get to call you mine.” Marinette cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm sorry i made this one sad and short but i couldn't bear to write more. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless…. I seem to be using that word a lot *shrugs* oh well. See you in the next prompt!  
> <3Luna


	7. Day 7: Adrien Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts taking down her Adrien Posters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an au where Chat and Mari are dating and they're in Université. Enjoy!

“So why are you taking down those posters?” Chat asked his girlfriend.

Marinette sighed, looking at the Adrien posters in her hand. 

“I had a huge crush on him throughout Collége and Lycée. But then I started spending time with you Chaton. And now we're together. So I have new photos to put up!” Marinette exclaimed, taking the last poster of Adrien down, before putting up pictures of her and Chat Noir on their dates together. 

“I mean what if I was Adrien?” Chat Noir stated, blushing.

Marinette froze. “A-Are you Adrien mon Chaton?” Marinette asked,.

“W-well I-I umm.” Chat stuttered trying to figure out how to cover his ass.

“You're ADRIEN!” Marinette exclaimed before covering her mouth.

Chat frowned and looked down. “Hehe pretty sad huh? The rich boy who's been homeschooled most of his life, got his freedom by being a kid in a cat costume saving Paris.” Chat explained, sitting on Marinette's chaise lounge and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Marinette smiled, walking over to him and hugging him. Kissing the top of his head.

“I love you Chaton. And I love Adrien too. I loved Adrien the moment he gave me his umbrella. To find out my crush from school and the man I'm dating are the same person, that's amazing.” Marinette stated, smiling at him.

Chat lifted his head up to look at her. “Really?” He asked, smiling shyly at her.

“Yep! Now what would you say if I told you I was Ladybug?” Marinette stated, crouching down to look him in the eyes.

“I would be the happiest cat alive. My princess and my lady as the same person?” Chat smiled happily at her.

Marinette smiled. “Well I am. Tikki come on out!” Marinette called.

Tikki flew over to Chat Noir and smiled. “Hello!” Tikki exclaimed happily.

“Hello!” Chat said before scooping Marinette up into a hug. 

“My princess is my lady!!!” Chat exclaimed. “She's amazing in and out of the mask! I love you so much Marinette!” Chat exclaimed before setting his giggling girlfriend down and nuzzling her, a slight purr emanating from him.

Marinette giggled. “Alright Chat! I love you so much too! Now let's get these posters back up next to the pictures of us.” Marinette said happily.

She smiled at her boyfriend as the two began arranging the photos and posters on her wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Day 7! Now I want to apologize, I tried finishing this yesterday but I was so tired from work that I didn't have the energy to finish it. Hope you all enjoyed anyways! See you in Day 8: Dancing!  
> <3Luna


	8. Day 8: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to learn how to walrz!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s dancing!! Anytime I base a day on an artist's drawing I will add it to my list to tag them in the tumblr post once I've finished this! :D Enjoy some marichat dancing!

Chat smiled as he landed on Marinette's balcony.

“Hello Purrincess!!” Chat exclaimed happily.

Marinette smiled. “Hi Chat! I have a question for you!” Marinette exclaimed, turning to face him as she blushed, standing on top of a dance sheet for the waltz.

“What can I help you with princess?” Chat asked curiously examining the mat from a distance. 

“U-um i-i've been invited to a formal dance that Gabriel Agreste is holding, and I don't know how to dance the waltz, which is supposedly a fancy dance. Do you know how to dance the waltz?” Marinette asked hopeful.

“Of course! Allow the cat to show you!” Chat explained, taking her hands.

He placed her hands in the right places before slowly teaching her to waltz. A light blush crept across her face, hiding her smaller freckles but brought out her bigger freckles. Chat smiled as they easily got into the rhythm of the dance. The sun started to set, indicating it was time for them to part.

“Thank you so much Chat!” Marinette exclaimed, hugging her partner.

Chat smiled and hugged her back. “No problem Marinette. Though I don't remember hearing about a fancy dance being held by Gabriel Agreste. Was this all a ploy to dance with me?” He asked smirking.

Marinette blushed and shook her head. “N-no! I needed to learn how to dance for the school dance coming up in a few months.” Marinette exclaimed, trying to hide her blush.

“Right. Well I'm glad I got to teach you. Have a wonderful evening Princess!” Chat said before Chat-icoptering away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you all enjoyed this little story! See you next time for Day 9: Movie Night! See you then!


	9. Day 9: Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir comes over for a movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for movie night with Marichat!! Enjoy!! Also this is them in their 20s, so Marinette lives in her own place.

Marinette smiled, setting up her living room for a movie night with Chat Noir, who was currently running late.

“Where is that cat?” Marinette complained, looking between her clock and the balcony doors of her apartment. 

She sighed, feeling like she was being stood up. She knew it wasn't really a date, just two friends watching movies together, but still, she wouldn't deny that she was slowly falling in love with her pun filled cat partner. She sat on her couch and hugged her knees, thinking about how much he's grown. 

She smiled, thinking about how he's no longer got the baby face. He was hot as hell in her opinion. She looked out her balcony doors from her couch. She treasured her friendship with Chat too much, she couldn't tell him how she felt. She was afraid he'd stop hanging out with her if she told him. She blinked when a tall figure landed on her balcony, startling her a bit. 

She stumbled over to the balcony, opening the doors.

“Your late Chaton.” Marinette stated, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“I know Princess!! I'm really sorry! But I had to get supplies!” Chat explained as he held out a plastic bag filled with box candy, and some microwavable popcorn. 

Marinette smiled. “You didn't have to do that, you know that right.” Marinette stated, allowing him inside.

Chat entered the apartment and smiled. “This is my pleasure! Though I do have a question. Do you know how to make microwavable popcorn?” He asked her, holding up the unpopped bag.

Marinette chuckled. “Of course! Follow me and I’ll show you!” Marinette stated, taking the bag from him and walking into her kitchenette. 

She then showed him how to make said popcorn. After the popcorn was fully popped, she took it out of the microwave, opened the bag, and poured the popcorn into a large bowl. The two walked over to the couch. 

“Ok so I have a couple of movie choices! We can watch Now You See Me 1 & 2, or The Greatest Showman.” Marinette stated, holding up the DVDs to Chat Noir who was sitting on the couch with the popcorn bowl in his lap.

“Hmmm. How about the Now You See Me movies!” He exclaimed smiling.

Marinette nodded and put the first one in and grabbed the remote before settling in next to Chat Noir. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped Marinette and himself with it. She blushed a bit and turned off the lamp, making the TV the only light in the room, besides the moonlight coming through the closed balcony doors.

As the movie came to an end, the popcorn bowl was empty, and Marinette was asleep on Chat’s shoulder. 

Chat smiled, kissing her forehead before scooping her up into his arms. Carrying her princess style to her bed where he tucked her in. Kissing her forehead one last time.

“Goodnight mon princess.” Chat said quietly before walking over to the tv, stopping the movie, and turning off the tv. 

He left a note for her, cleaned up their trash, and quietly left out the balcony doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! A longer drabble for movie night! Hope you all enjoyed! Also if you didn’t know, mon is french for my. So Chat is calling Marinette his princess. See you in the next one, Day 10: Nightmare. Hopefully I'll get that one up today.  
> <3Luna


	10. Day 10: Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of angsty but also fluffy. I hope that comes through. Hope you all enjoy!!!

Marinette sat up straight, panting and sweating from the nightmare she just woke up from. She looked around her bedroom. Shaking a bit from fear. Suddenly a light tap from above her bed, the balcony trapdoor. Marinette jumped a bit before opening the trap door and letting Chat Noir down onto her bed. She wiped away some tears that fell from her fright.

“h-hey chat!” Marinette stuttered, still trying to get the tears to stop flowing.

Chat frowned and looked her in the eyes. 

“Princess, what's wrong? Why are you crying and shaking??” Chat asked her, worry clear in his voice.

Marinette frowned, giving up on her task. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. 

“I-I had a nightmare.” Marinette admitted, the tears coming out more.

Chat Noir hugged her close. “It wasn't real ok Princess.” He comforted.

“I-I was trying to get away from the akuma butterfly.. A-And then you took it for me and became C-Chat Blanc…. Y-You then started coming after me a-and then….” Marinette cried, unable to continue.

Chat went wide eyed before hugging her closer to him, rubbing gentle circles on her back. 

“Its ok princess. I'm not an akuma. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. And I'll never hurt you. I promise you that Marinette.” Chat explained, laying down on her bed with Marinette’s head laying on his chest. He held her close.

“T-Thank you Chat.” Marinette said, slowly falling asleep.

“Anytime Princess.” Chat said, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next one is Day 11: “I almost lost you!”  
> See you then!! Check me out on tumblr @marichat4lyf  
> <3Luna


	11. Day 11: "I almost lost you!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to bandage up Chat after he took the blow from the akuma for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets upset with Chat Noir for risking his life to save hers. So she has to become a makeshift doctor and fix him up. Enjoy!!

“I ALMOST LOST YOU!” Marinette shouted at him, dabbing medical alcohol on the large gash on his chest, making him wince.

“I couldn't let him hurt you!” Chat exclaimed, wincing again as she tried to stop his bleeding.

They sat on her balcony, her first aid kit sprawled out on her balcony. She frowned at the large gash across his chest.

“I can't lose you minou…” Marinette whispered, tears streaming down her face. 

She quickly wiped them away before grabbing her sewing material.

“You need to bite down on something, since I don't have anything to numb the pain, so I can see this gash shit.” Marinette stated.

She stood up, and went back into her room. Coming back up a couple minutes later with a thick piece of cloth.

“Ok minou, I'm gunna need you to bite down on this so I can stitch up this gash.” Marinette stated.

Chat nodded, sticking the cloth in his mouth and biting down on it before signaling her to begin.

Marinette dunked the needle and thread into the alcohol before taking a deep breath and began to stitch up his gash. Chat screamed into the cloth when the needle went into him.

“Hold still Chat.” She instructed as she continued stitching up the gash.

After 30 minutes of stitching up the slightly squirming hero, she had finished. She knotted it off and looked at her handiwork, frowning when she realized it looked horrible.

“Why couldn't you have just gone to a hospital Chat!” Marinette complained.

Chat frowned. “Because! I could just go up to a hospital in my civilian form to get this stitched up. At least with you I know I can keep my identity a secret AND get fixed up.” Chat Noir explained, after taking the cloth out of his mouth.

“Still, don’t do that. I don't want to lose you.” she stated, resting her head on his shoulder.

He smiled and held her close, while trying to not aggravate the stitches. They sat in silence, just happy they were both alive. After a few minutes, Chat stood up.

“Well Princess, as much as I want to stay here and cuddle. I have to take this akuma to Ladybug so she can purify it!” Chat explained, holding up a jar that held the akuma. 

Marinette nodded moving back as Chat zipped back up his suit. 

“Thank you once again Princess!” Chat stated, winking.

He got out his baton and pole vaulted across the city. Marinette quickly cleaned up her balcony before calling her own transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry I couldn't get this up yesterday, Wednesdays are a busy day for me, got class, appointment, and work so yea. But don't worry I will try to get the next 2 stories up after this one, by the end of the day! See you in Day 12: Sleep Talking!  
> <3Luna


	12. Day 12: Sleep Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermaid Marinette & pirate captain Chat Noir au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm using an au for this chapter. Mermaid Marinette becomes best friends with the infamous Pirate Captain Chat Noir. And he finds her asleep on his ship, Ladybug, in her human form. And she begins sleep talking. Enjoy!!

Chat Noir strode across his faithful ship, smiling as the moonlight shone down on him. His crew was fast asleep in their beds. He smiled, unable to sleep when they were headed towards the next port. He almost didn't see his mer friend asleep on the pile of tarps on the deck. He blinked, looking over at her, her tail had disappeared, two human legs in its place, but her lovely pink scales still dotted her arms shining from the moonlight.

Chat smiled, grabbing a spare blanket and draping it over her shoulders. He was about to head back to the wheel when he heard her speak.

“Momma no! I don't want to Nathaniel, he’s not the right one for me! No! Don't make me marry him momma!” she cried out in her sleep, making Chat Noir rush back to her

He began to gently stroke her long ravenous hair. 

“It’s ok Marinette. The infamous pirate captain, Chat Noir will take you away from that mer. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered into her scaled ears. 

She made a happy hum noise, curling up against him.

“Chat!” she called out in her sleep, happiness and joy clear in her voice.

Chat blushed before gently picking her up, keeping the blanket on her. He stood up slowly, making sure not to wake her up. He walked to the captain's quarters, and setting her down on his bed. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“Sleep well my beautiful princess.” He whispered.

Tucking her in and leaving out clothes for her for when she wakes up. He then quietly left the room and went up to the wheel. He began to whistle a tune as he steered the Ladybug to the next port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is short, but I may write a story of the pirate captain Chat Noir meeting and befriending the runaway mermaid princess Marinette. But not yet. I have a lot to work on, maybe after I finish Ladrien Story Wedding chapter. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. See you in the next prompt, Day 13: Possessive Kitty!  
> <3Luna


	13. Day 13: Possessive Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pirate captain tries taking Marinette. And Chat isn't letting this scum touch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a continuation from the last one, I'm having too much fun with this au! This is after they've confessed their feelings for each other. Enjoy!! Also this is basically a huge fight scene.

Chat Noir pointed his sword at the opposing pirate, protecting Marinette, who was currently curled up in a puddle on the Ladybug, her tail missing a few scales.

“You hurt her. That is unacceptable! No one hurts mon Marinette and lives!” Chat threatened.

Marinette blushed, before trying to scoot back, out of the puddle so she could gain her legs and help Chat. The clashing of swords startled her. She looked up, seeing Chat Noir’s back a few inches above her face, bracing himself on the wall of the captain's quarters, blocking a sword attack.

“What's the matter Chat Noir? I thought you were the fiercest pirate captain on the seven seas!” The enemy pirate captain laughed out.

“Quit your talking and fight me Hawk Moth!” Chat exclaimed, pushing Hawk Moth away.

Chat Noir stood up, sword out and ready to fight. 

“I won't let you take her!” Chat exclaimed, in almost a growl.

“I am going to have a lot of fun defeating you then strip that mermaid of her scales and sell them off, and sell off her hair as well! I'd make a pretty penny for her eyes too!” Hawk Moth exclaimed swinging his sword at Chat.

Marinette began to shake, scared of that happening to her. She looked up when she heard Chat growl, running at Hawk Moth, sword pointed straight for him. Marinette turned her head away expecting to hear the sound of Chat’s sword stabbing Hawk Moth, but instead she heard shouting and a splash. 

Marinette looked back, seeing Chat Noir leaning against the railing, smirking down at the water. 

“Have a nice swim Hawk Moth!” He called out before turning back towards Marinette.

Chat went wide-eyed, seeing his precious girlfriend shaking from fear, the scales that Hawk Moth had ripped off of her lay scattered around her. He slowly walked over to her, sitting on his knees next to her and holding out his arms. Marinette felt tears pool up in her eyes before she leapt into his arms crying. He held her close.

His crew slowly came out of the brig, having defeated Hawk Moth’s crew, first mate Carapace and Rena Rouge ran over to the couple.

“Are you both alright? What happened to you princess?” Carapace asked concerned.

Chat shook his head. “Hawk Moth…” Is all he said, before scooping Marinette up in his arms, carrying her to their room. Rena collected the scales off the deck. She smiled at Carapace.

“Don't worry, I'm going to save these and return them to her when she's feeling better.” She explained.

In the cabin, Chat Noir took off his hat, still holding his scared princess. He sat on the bed, her still in his arms.

“Its ok Marinette. Your safe. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” He told her, soothingly. 

He tail slowly became legs, which had patches of missing skin. He frowned at this and hugged her close.

“I swear to you, I will make him pay even more for what he did to you and for what he threatened.” Chat explained, kissing her forehead.

“My possessive catfish…” Marinette whispered, making Chat smile.

“I love you my pirate captain…” Marinette said softly, sniffling a bit.

Chat went wide eyed but smiled, wrapping his girlfriend up in her favorite blanket. “I love you my mermaid princess.” he said before kissing her lips, gently.

She smiled into the kiss and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I love this au and i'm writing it again for the next prompt! But don't worry, i will have a full on story of this au started in may!  
> <3Luna


	14. Day 14: Possessive Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets possessive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same au as the last one, maybe a week or so after the day 13’s prompt, so marinette’s scales are back. Marinette and Chat Noir go relax in a small lagoon. This may contain violence and a bit of mermaid fighting, so be warned. Enjoy~~!!

Marinette giggled as she swam around Chat Noir in their private lagoon.

“Come on catfish!” Marinette exclaimed as she broke the surface. 

She frowned when she say two mermaids flirting with him. He seemed very uncomfortable, probably because the mermaids were baring their fangs as they flirted. 

Marinette hissed at the mermaids. “Leave my catfish alone!” Marinette hissed out, her tiny fangs appearing. 

The two mermaids laughed at her before continuing their flirting. Marinette hissed even more before swimming at the mermaids at full speed, ramming her head against their stomachs. She then she swam back to Chat Noir and snuggled against his chest. He was about to wrap his arms around her, when she was pulled underwater by the mermaids. 

She cried in the water as the mermaids bit her tail and the other pulled on her hair. She screamed and went wide eyed as her eyes began to take on a cat like look to them. She grabbed the one pulling her hair and flung her off. 

All the while, Chat Noir became worried, not wanting his princess to get hurt. He was about to dive under when he saw one of the two mermaids that Marinette was fighting, go flying up into the air. He went wide eyed when it hit the water.

Marinette burst out of the water, the other mermaid held in her arms, high above her head.

“Don't bother me and my catfish ever again!” she shouted before tossing the mermaid away.

Once the mer hit the water, her and her friend swam off in a hurried panic. Marinette panted before frowning and looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Before she could apologize for her behaviour, he hugged her.

“I'm so glad your ok Marinette!” Chat Noir exclaimed.

Marinette blushed before rubbing her face against his shoulder. Hugging him back gently, not wanting the scales on her arms to scratch him.

“I'm just glad those mermaids didn't get past flirting… those mers are from an are where they are known as Sirens. They would've dragged you to the bottom of the ocean, drown you then….” Marinette winced, thinking of the horrible things.

Chat Noir kissed her forehead. “I only have the eyes for one mer, and you are her. Mon Marinette!” he stated, smiling happily at her. 

Marinette smiled. “I think i'm ready to go back to the ship now.” Marinette stated, holding onto Chat’s hand. 

The two swam back to the ship, having a story to tell the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 14! Hope you guys enjoyed!! Sadly the next prompt won't be with this au, can't really do a costume party…. WAIT yes i can! Next prompt: Costume Party (costume party on the ship!! :D) see you in the next one!  
> <3Luna


	15. Day 15: Costume Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of The Ladybug, throw a costume party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew decided to put together a party for Marinette and Chat Noir. So they all dressed up in poorly made merfolk costumes, while Marinette dresses up as a pirate. Enjoy!!

Marinette shifted the captain’s hat on her head, smiling and posing before the hat fell over her eyes again. She giggled and moved the hat up before fixing the coat that belonged to her boyfriend, Captain Chat Noir. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of pretending to be a pirate captain.

She stepped out of the cabin and gasped, seeing all the crew dressed as mers. Chat Noir saw her and smiled, waddling over to her.

She saw him and giggled, a light blush across her cheeks from seeing her boyfriend shirtless.

“Hello there, Pirate Captain Marinette!” He said smiling happily at her. 

Marinette smiled up at her boyfriend. “And hello to you mer prince, Chat Noir.” She stated curtseying the best she could.

Chat Noir chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

“i like your black tail.” She said giggling.

“I figured it went well with what i normally wear.” he said smirking.

“Black tails are beautiful! They shine with every color imaginable.” Marinette stated as she looked at the rest of the crew, giggling as she saw them drinking and partying. 

“This is a lot of fun! I've never done a costume party before.” Marinette explained, pushing up the hat that had fallen over her eyes, again.

“Really? Mers don't dress up and party?” He asked, curiosity clear in his voice.

“Not that I know of. I was mostly kept in the castle.” Marinette explained.

“Well, I am glad the Ladybug got to host your very first Costume party!” Chat stated, bowing a bit. 

Marinette giggled as Rena Rouge and Carapace waddled over as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Sorry it's short, and sorry it took me so long to get this up. Had a lot going on, working on an actually story for this au. See you in Day 16: Confessions. And sadly that'll be the last one with this au for a few prompts. See you then!  
> <3Luna


	16. Day 16: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tells Marinette something no one on his crew knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Chat Noir confesses to his mermaid girlfriend, something he should've told her from the start. Enjoy!!

“Marinette.” Chat Noir stated, from the desk in their cabin.

“What is it, catfish? Is something troubling you?” Marinette asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, only in his coat.

“i just realized, i never told you my real name, the name I was given by my parents.” He stated, looking up at his girlfriend.

Marinette frowned. “You mean your name isn't Chat Noir? *giggle* I figured you had an actual name. I figured everyone on the Ladybug has a story to tell.” She stated smiling down at him.

“Would you like to know my name, and my story of how i became the pirate captain Chat Noir?” He asked her, swiftly standing up, turning around, and sweeping her off her feet as he carried her princess style to their bed.

“If you're ready to tell me. I'd absolutely love to hear it!” Marinette exclaimed happily.

Chat Noir smiled, setting her down on their bed, closing up the coat just enough, so he wouldn't get distracted by her beauty, (which was hard even when she was covered).

“Alright. I was born in a village known as Paris. My father was the head of the clothing industry. He made everything from petticoats to suits. My mother was a beautiful woman, i took after her, blonde hair and bright green eyes. My name was Adrien Agreste. My parents loved me so much, we were a happy family. When i was 10, my mother passed away. After her death, my father became cold. He would have his assistant take me to my appointments. I modeled his clothes for him. I had no friends, a father who rarely spoke to me, and a home that didn't feel like home. When i got to be 16, i ran away. Ran all the way to Port Nice. Trust me that took a few days to reach. And when i arrived, the pirate known as Jagged Stone, a fearsome captain, with his faithful pet, Fang the crocodile. He took me in and taught me how to be a pirate. By 17 I got the Ladybug and met Carapace and Rena. Than, Bee joined us. Shortly after that we got Kim, Ivan, Mylene, Juleka, Rose, Alix, Sabrina, and Max.” Chat Noir explained, smiling down at his girl.

“I never met my papa….” Marinette stated, looking down at the bed. 

“Mama kept me inside the castle my entire life, when we first met, that was my first breath of air. I'm hoping one day I'll find him and hug him. Introduce you to him as the one who helped me find him. And of course tell my papa that I love him and that mama is doing well….” Marinette began crying.

Adrien frowned, sitting on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in a comforting manor.

“Don't worry. We'll find him, i promise.” he said to her, kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, some more details on the characters! Hope you all enjoyed! Next prompt won't be this au sadly. Next prompt Day 17: Paparazzi!  
> <3Luna


	17. Day 17: Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paparazzi and fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea so this one isn't going to be with mermaid princess Marinette and Pirate Captain Chat Noir. It'll be based on a 3 page comic picture, sorta, by @harleysart on tumblr, http://harleysart.tumblr.com/post/161416962285/ladrien-june-day-3-gods-gift-to-menwomen-with-a theres the link to the post that i got my idea from :) Enjoy!

Marinette sat on her balcony lounger, listening the the crazed fans and paparazzi down below on the streets searching for Adrien and Ladybug. She sighed and held out a croissant for her cat, Chat Noir, who hopped onto the lounger and laid on top of her and ate the croissant happily.

“We will find them!” Fans cheered down below, making the two giggle a bit.

“Do you think they'll ever stop hunting us down, minou?” Marinette asked, sipping on her tea.

“No my Lady, i really think they won't stop till they find Adrien Agreste and Ladybug.” Chat Noir explained, smirking at her.

“Well they're going to be at it all day then.” Marinette smiled happily.

“Yes they are! Hey, wanna go into your room and play video games?” Chat Noir asked, having finished his croissant.

“Sure but I'm still gunna kick your leather butt.” Marinette challenged, standing up.

“We shall see about that, Purrincess!” Chat Noir stated, following her into her room.


	18. Day 18: Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mermaid and pirate stargaze, and Chat explains a couple of constellations to Marinette!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And our mermaid princess and pirate captain are back. Marinette gets to see the stars for the first time. She stayed up late just to see the stars. Chat explains to her what certain constellations are. Enjoy!!

Marinette laid on her back, on the upper deck of the Ladybug, her boyfriend laying opposite her.

“What's that one??” Marinette asked, pointing towards the Draco constellation.

“That my dear, is Draco the dragon. Draco represents the chinese dragon.” Chat Noir explained, only stating what he knew from his studies years ago.

“What about that one!!” Marinette exclaimed pointing at a zigzag of stars.

“That's Cassiopeia, the queen. She’s depicted having a marble throne and a palm leaf in her left hand, holding her robe in her right hand.” Chat Noir exclaimed, smiling over at his girlfriend. “But i think if you want to be awake enough to search for your father in the next port, we had better get you to bed.” He explained, sitting up.

“Aw! But I wanna learn more about the constellations!” Marinette whined, sitting up. 

She was wearing a light pink, silk nightgown that Chat Noir had bought her when they were docked at a port in Spain. And she absolutely adored it, if she could, she'd be wearing it all the time when she had legs.

“I know, but I don't want you being sleepy in the morning, we’re docking in Port Nice, where I first joined a crew of pirates. Maybe we’ll find some more information there on your father.” Chat Noir stated, standing up and stretching before turning back to his girlfriend.

“Now my dear, let's get you to bed. And don't you worry. I’ll be joining you, after i wake Carapace up and have him steer the Ladybug towards our destination.” He explained before scooping her up.

Marinette pouted, but yawned, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her as he walked down the steps and quietly opened the door to their cabin. Before he placed her on their bed, he gently kissed her forehead and whispered. 

“Sleep well, Princess.”

He gently laid her on the bed, tucking her in. He then quietly left the room and went down to the crew's quarters and woke up Carapace.

“I need you to steer the Ladybug towards Port Nice. Please.” He stated, making Carapace yawn, stretching a bit.

“Alright. But I hope you owe me big time for this.” Carapace stated, detaching the sleeping Rena Rouge from his side before following Chat Noir up to the main deck.

They went their separate ways, Chat Noir headed into the captain's quarters, while Carapace when upstairs to the wheel.

Chat smiled, seeing Marinette sleeping in his bed. He stripped down to his undies and got in bed with her. Smiling, as soon as he laid down, Marinette instantly turned and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. The smile never leaving his face.

“Good night, my Marinette.” He said softly, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Day 18: Stargazing! Hope you all enjoyed! See you in Day 19: Eavesdropping! They dock in Port Nice, and a couple of things are said. Can't wait!  
> <3Luna


	19. Day 19: Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir take a break from pirating to have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat Noir eavesdrop on some people, and find out more about Captain Jagged, and they get closer to finding Marinette's father. Enjoy!!

Marinette smiled as she clung to Chat Noir's arm, trying to walk normally. She's been walking better recently, but she still needs his support to walk on solid ground. They made it to the local pub, Marinette ordering water, and Chat Noir ordered a beer. Chat Noir tried to hide in plain sight, so no hat, or anything pirate related.The two smiled at each other, holding hands under the table before whispers caught their attention.

“Did you hear? The famous pirate, Captain Jagged Stone, has gone missing!” a woman exclaimed. 

“And I heard, Captain Chat Noir is dating a mermaid! AND they're looking for her father, who's human! Can you believe that!!” The other woman stated.

The two ladies walked out of the bar. Marinette squeezed Chat’s hand. “Wasn't the captain your mentor??” Marinette asked her boyfriend.

“Y-yea. Jagged was so cool! He taught me how to be kind to women, and mean to other ruthless pirates.” Chat explained.

“What do you think happened to him?” Marinette asked, concerned.

“I'm not quite sure. We haven't really been in contact…” Chat Noir stated.

The bartender walked over to them. “Adrien by chance?” The bartender questioned, looking at Chat.

“Who's asking?” He questioned back.

“This was left for you.” He stated, setting a sealed envelope in front of Chat Noir, than walked back to the bar.

Chat turned the envelope over, going wide eyed.

“There are only a few people who know my real name, you, and the crew of Villain, Captain Jagged’s ship. This is from him…” Chat explained as he opened the envelope and read the letter quietly.

“Dear Adrien,

Been a while, kid. Hope you're doing well. Heard you got yourself a girl, and a mermaid no less. Good job kid. You treat her well. Oh, Penny says hey. Anyways, it seems that the king of Paris wants my head. He's been send his ships to fight me. So, I’m going to lay low for a bit. Maybe me and Penny can start a family… heh, can you imagine little versions of me running around?? That'd be something. Don't worry, Fang’s going to be closeby. Anyways, by the time you get this, I may already be rumored to have gone missing. Don't fret. I'll leave another letter somewhere else for ya. Do me proud kid.

Sincerely,

Jagged Stone” Chat Noir smiled.

“So he’s hiding from the king?” Marinette questioned, whispering to him.

“Yep. Turns out we need to cut this date short. If King André is after him, he'll come after us too.” Chat Noir explained, placing his pay on the table.

He stuck the letter and envelope in his coat pocket and picked up Marinette. He then ran out of the bar with her in his arms. Chat ran towards the Ladybug. Get Marinette up the ladder before he got up himself. Rena blinked, stopping what she was doing to walk over to Chat and Marinette.

“What happened?” she asked the two.

“We need everyone back here. King André is hunting down Jagged, which means he's going to be hunting anyone that's close to him. We need to go stay low for a while, maybe go to Spain and stay low for a bit.” He explained, setting Marinette down on top of a barrel.

Rena nodded. “I know exactly where everyone went, I'll go tell everyone to come back.” she stated, quickly moving around her clothes, looking completely different.

She slid down the ladder and ran down the dock.

“Are we going to be ok?” Marinette asked, nervous.

“We’ll be alright. I promise.” Chat stated, smiling at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! This took me a while to write. Hopefully you all enjoyed nonetheless! See you in Day 20: 3am Talks. Ta ta!  
> <3Luna


	20. Day 20: 3am Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fav au rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Pirate, his girl, and his crew docked the Ladybug in a secret cave. All of them separated a bit. Rena and Carapace are together, Bee’s at the bar. The rest of the crew are nearby, but blending in. Chat got all the letters from Jagged. Him and Marinette were now staying in a cabin, which had a small pond next to it. They've been staying at this house for a couple days now. Enjoy!

“Chat?” Marinette whispered, looking up at him.

“Yes, Princess?” Chat replied sleepily.

“Do you think my papa will be happy to meet me?” Marinette asked, as the moonlight shined through the window.

“Of course he would be! And I bet he will want to hear all about your life and all about you.” Chat explained, sitting up in the bed, holding Marinette close.

“But what if he doesn't like me? My mom used to tell me when i was little that the reason she never went back to him after she had me, was because she was afraid he'd hate her, and me. Though she also had to take care of her kingdom, but I hope he won't push me away.” Marinette stated, intertwining her fingers with his.

“Don't think those horrendous thoughts! If he tries to kill you or hurt you, he'll have to go through me first.” Chat stated, wrapping both arms around her, in a protective hold.

“please don't hurt him. He's my papa. I don't want him dead!” Marinette exclaimed.

“But if he tries to kill you because of how amazing you are, being half human, half mermaid. I will not hesitate to hold my sword at his throat and take you back to the ship.” Chat stated, snuggling his face in her hair.

Marinette smiled, reaching over to the nightstand and picking up her clam bag. She opened it and took out one of her scales from their first face to face conversation. She plucked two hairs from her head, making sure she didn't alert Chat to her plans. She made one of her nails point out and created a small hole in the rounded part of the scale. She took her two hairs and twisted them together before stringing it through the hole, creating a necklace.

“Catfish. Here.” Marinette stated holding up the necklace.

Chat removed himself from Marinette's hair took look up, seeing the necklace.

“What is this?” He asked, gently taking the necklace.

“It's one of the scales that Captain Evillustrator took off of me. And the string is my hair. I-it's a symbol of my love. It also means I've claimed you. So the next time we go swimming to a mertown, no mermaids will flirt with you. Because they'll see that and know that you're already taken.” Marinette explained, blushing. She smiled happily when he quickly put it on.

“I love it! And I love you.” he stated, snuggling close to her.

“I love you too, catfish.” she said, before the two drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to start the first prompt of Marichat May 2017 tomorrow as well as working on marichat May 2018 :D don't worry, i'm still planning on finishing Marichat May 2016 too. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	21. Day 21: The Chat Noir Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette got gifts from the crew for her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the crew comes to Chat and Marinette’s home, to celebrate Marinette's 19th birthday. The next day, Chat sees Marinette asleep, cuddling one of her presents. Enjoy!!!

Chat stretched and looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend, blushing when he noticed which birthday present she was hugging. It was a doll of him that Rose made. He smiled down at her, gently kissing the top of her head. 

Suddenly she was crying in her sleep. Muttering to herself.

“Momma??? Momma why are you hurting me??? Stop! This isn't you! I just wanted to celebrate my birthday with you!” marinette cried out in her sleep, hugging the Chat Noir doll close to her chest.

Chat Noir reached down to wake her up,noticing bruises on her upper arms forming. Her nightmares were actually hurting her. He gently shook her away.

“Princess, wake up.” he called out soothingly.

Marinette slowly woke up, sitting up slightly and rubbing her eyes.

“What's going on?” Marinette asked, looking over at Chat.

He frowned and looked at her arms. “You were having a nightmare, but why are your nightmares hurting you outside of them?” He asked concerned. 

Marinette looked down at her arms. Seeing the bruises she pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

“It happens to us mers. But I seem to have it worse, cause most mers will wake up and their nightmare pains will fade away. For me it becomes a real cut, a real pain, a real bruise, and so on.” Marinette stated, hugging the doll to her chest.

“Hey, it's ok. If you ever start having nightmares just think of me rescuing you. Even when I'm not here, this doll will protect you.” Chat stated, gesturing to the doll.

Marinette held the doll up, smiling at the cat ears sticking up from the hat.

A black coat around him with a tail sticking out. She smiled and hugged the doll to her chest.

“This is one of my favorite presents. I mean except for the one you gave me.” Marinette said, pointing at the heart shaped locket that sat on their nightstand.

“I'm really happy you liked the locket.” Chat said, hugging her close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I loved writing this!! This au is my baby! So i hope you all enjoyed it! See you all in Day 22: Secrets. TA TA!  
> <3Luna


	22. Day 22: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a few weeks since I've added to this Marichat May. I forgot that I had them live like civilians for a while, to hide out from the king. Well I hope you all enjoy!

“Do you want some eggs for breakfast?” Chat asked, taking the bowl of eggs out of the icebox.

“No. I don't really like eggs.” Marinette explained.

“Really?” Chat asked curiously.

“Yea, it's been a secret of mine. I can't eat eggs. It just makes me sad. Those eggs were a life.” Marinette explained.

Chat sighed, returning the eggs to the icebox. 

“Would you like some toast instead?” Chat asked, getting out the loaf of bread.

“That would be great!” Marinette exclaimed, smiling as she walked into the kitchen.

“When are we going to be able to go back to the ship?” Marinette asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Soon, hopefully. I know you miss the sea. I miss it too.” Chat said, setting the torn loaf on the counter before turning around.

He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

“We'll go back out to the sea soon. Even if the king is still after us and Jagged. We'll go back to sailing the seas.” Chat promised, kissing the top of her head.

Marinette buried her face in his chest. “Good." Marinette mumbled into his chest, causing him to smile.

[Buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't worry, by the time i finish this Marichat May 2016, they'll be back on The Ladybug, searching for her father. :D See you in the next one, Day 23: Revelations. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	23. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has an issue. A big issue! Enjoy!
> 
> @australet789

Marinette screamed in the middle of the night, awaking her partner. She was having trouble breathing, her scales and tail were back. Chat began to panic. Picking her up, he ran outside, past their lake. He bolted for the private beach.

Quickly reaching the water, he walked into the ocean, carrying his lover. The moment they got underwater, he held his breath as Marinette breathed in the water. She began shaking from the fear. She swam over to Chat and brought him to the surface. 

“Are you alright Princess???” Chat asked worried.

Marinette smiled, poking her head out of the water. “For now yes. It appears if I don't get in the ocean once a month, I'll start suffocating, and my scales will begin to dry up. I think it's time we move back to the Ladybug.” Marinette said, burying her face in Chat's chest, tears crystallizing in the ocean.

Chat held her close as he trended water. “We shall pack up tonight and leave in the morning, we'll go by everyone's place and pick them up. You should stay out here a bit longer, I'll go inside and pack up my things, I'll be back in 10 minutes to bring you back home.” Chat said, kissing Marinette's forehead.

Marinette shook her head. “N-no! Please don't leave me out here alone!” Marinette begged, more tear crystals floating around her.

“Marinette, how are you making those crystals?” Chat asked concerned.

Marinette blinked, picking one up. “T-The legends are true? The tears of mers, mermaids to be more precise. Form crystals in the water, I've been told people search the banks trying to find them…. Are mermaid tears that valuable?” Marinette asked holding a tear in her hand.

“Not to me. I hate seeing you cry.” Chat said, cupping her face gently.

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

“I love you so much, my catfish.” Marinette said, smiling. 

Chat smiled. “I love you too Princess.” Chat exclaimed, kissing her forehead.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! In the next one, they will be back on the seas with the crew. :D see you in the next one, Day 24: Mask. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	24. Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose made Chat a mask to hide disguise from the King's army. Enjoy! @australet789

Chat looked up, mask over his face. Looking over at Marinette, he smiled.

“How do I look?” he asked.

Marinette smiled, bending her legs under her. 

“It suits you. I really do think it looks good on you, catfish.” Marinette stated, smiling up at him.

Chat smirked, leaning down, he kissed her forehead. 

“Maybe I should keep this look than?” Chat stated with a twinkle in his eye.

Marinette giggled. “I wouldn't say that.” Marinette said through her giggling.

Chat smiled, kissing her forehead. “Well I'm going back out to the deck. We have to figure out what port to dock at next.” Chat said, standing up as he fixed his hat.

Marinette smiled. “Go captain this ship, my catfish!” She exclaimed, watching him leave their quarters.

[Buy me a Coca-Cola!](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! See you for Day 25: Minion Marinette. And yes I'm still going to do this au. Tata!  
> <3Luna


	25. Minion Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! WARNING VIOLENCE AND MENTION OF A BIT OF GORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still in my marichat au. Marinette gets hypnotized after being captured by Captain Volpina. She uses Marinette to attack Chat. Enjoy! Warning: a bit of violence, and Bee being violent.

Marinette held onto the sword she was given, her eyes were no longer their deep ocean blue, but instead an orangey-redish color.

“Now Princess. I need you to fight Chat Noir. He's held you captive many times.” Volpina stated, causing Marinette to nod. 

“He's bad.” Marinette said ready to fight.

“Marinette?” Chat called out, having docked on Volpina’s ship. Volpina smiled.

“Kill him.” Volpina whispered, causing Marinette to run out of the cabin and aimed her sword at Chat. 

He blinked in confusion and barely was able to block the attack with his own sword. Carapace had to stop Rena from protecting Chat.

“She's not herself.” Carapace explained to Rena, so quiet only she could hear.

Rena looked up, confused.

“Look at her eyes, Rena.” Chat shouted as he fought the woman he loves.

That's when Rena noticed Marinette's eye color.

“Volpina hypnotized her into thinking we're her enemy.” Chat explained as Marinette managed to cut his cheek.

“Marinette! Snap out of it!! You love Chat!” Rena shouted.

“I hate him!” Marinette exclaimed parring up for another attack.

Chat felt his heart clench at her words. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a gently kiss. He hoped with all his might that this would help her come back to him. She struggled at first. 

Suddenly she dropped the sword, her eyes closing as she began to kiss him back. They broke the kiss, Chat looked down at her, waiting to see her eyes.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, her eyes faded away to her normal ocean blue eyes. She looked around, confused.

“Chat? W-where are we? Oh my Poseidon! You're hurt!” she said, before her legs gave out.

Chat caught her, holding her to his chest. “You're ok. We're ok.” he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Bee walked out of the cabin. “This scoundrel won't be in our way anymore!” Bee exclaimed.

“Bee, what'd you do?” 

“Just removed her voice that's all!” Bee stated, holding up Volpina’s voice box.

Chat made sure Marinette didn't see it.

“Bee, just put that with your other oddities. Let's go back to the Ladybug.” Chat said. 

[Buy me a Coca-Cola](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Support me on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! See you in Day 26: Angry Kiss. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	26. Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I know I'm taking forever to update this, but i have too many WIPs so yea… anyways enjoy!!!

“Why didn't you stop me sooner?!?!” Marinette yelled, angry tears streaming down her face.

“I couldn't hurt you! I care about you too much!” Chat exclaimed.

“You should've fought back! I could've hurt you worse, or killed you!!!” Marinette shouted.

“I knew you wouldn't, I trusted you.”

Marinette clenched her fists before she gripped his shirt collar and pulled him to her. Slamming her lips on his, in an angry, passion filled kiss. Chat froze, shocked by her sudden actions, before kissing her back with just as much passion, if not more. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. All of her anger dissolved as she melted into the kiss. Chat smiled, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on hers. 

“I love you so much Marinette. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had hurt you.” Chat whispered.

Marinette blushed but buried her face in his chest.

“I don't want to hurt you either!” Marinette mumbled into his chest.

“I will make sure neither of us is put in that situation again.” Chat exclaimed, kissing the top of her head.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to try to finish this, this week, and start working on Marichat may 2017. Please, check out my Ladynoir July 2018! See you in the next one for Day 27: sin… tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	27. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual sex happens, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this only going to have slight sin, no sex. Sorry! Enjoy nonetheless!

Chat was enjoying the makeout session he was having with his Princess. Tightening his grip on her waist as he deepened the kiss. He enjoyed the feeling of her hands tangled in his hair. 

He felt his hands kneading her ass. Marinette broke the kiss and took in a sharp breath.

“C-Chat! I'm, I'm not ready for that... “ Marinette stuttered.

Chat nodded, sitting her down on the bed. He buried his face in her shoulder.

“I'm sorry! I never want to push you into doing something you don't want to do!” Chat cried into her shoulder.

Marinette held him, burying her face in his hair.

“It's ok, catfish. I just want to wait till we're married, before having sex.” Marinette explained as she scratched his head gently.

“I know that, Princess. I love you more than treasure, even more than this ship.” Chat stated, burying his face in her hair.

“It's alright. Let's take a nap. Then we can go into town and see what Max and Luna are up to.” Marinette stated, smiling as the captain nodded.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to bed! See you next time for Day 28: Hospital Visit. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	28. Hospital Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (More like a sick bed visit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not really a hospital, Marinette got hurt during a battle, had the entire left side of her left leg skinned. So she's basically in bed rest for a week. Of course her Pirate Captain visits her! Enjoy!

Marinette sighed as she scratched at her cloth wrapped leg. She hated when she lost her scales, it always itched when they grew back, especially when she was in human form.

“Quit scratching! It's not good for the healing.” Chat explained, setting his hat on the stand, and walking over to her.

Marinette stopped and smiled up at him. “Chat! How's the crew?” Marinette asked, scooting over for him to sit with her.

Chat smiled as he sat down beside her, kissing her forehead. 

“Everyone is well. I miss having you out on the deck with me. Having the woman I love standing next to me as I sail the Ladybug… That's the best feeling in the world.” Chat stated, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“I miss being up there, the sun on my face, the man I love next to me, Bee shouting drunken statements from the crows nest…. I miss that. But my leg needs to heal up first.” Marinette said, rubbing her free hand against the bandages.

Chat frowned. “Princess. You need to stop messing with it! I know it itches but the more you irritate it, the slower it will heal.” Chat explained.

“I can't help it catfish! It itches really badly!” She whined.

“I'll talk to Max and Luna and see if they know of anything that can help stop the itching.” 

“That'd be nice! I'm tired of feeling itchy.” She stated, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Chat smiled, kissing her head.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! See you next time for Day 29: Rescued. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	29. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully will have the next two up tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette in trouble, Check. Chat getting angry at the people who took her, Double Check. So hope you all enjoy! Sorry that i didn't have this up last week. I'm going to work my butt off trying to get this, and the last 2 chapters up by the end of the night, as well as finish tomorrows ladynoir july prompt.

Marinette wasn't expecting to be found by her mother's guards this soon, and she sure as hell wasn't expecting them to drag her away from the man she loves. Thankfully, Chat saw her go under all of a sudden and dove in after her.

She struggled in the guards’ grip. 

“Release me!! I am not going back to the kingdom! Mother can not tell me what to do any longer! I am 18 years old and I deserve to be treated with respect!” Marinette shouted at the guards.

“You will not be 18 for 3 more days, princess. You are needed back at the palace. We were told to use any means necessary to bring you back. Prince Nathaniel is waiting for you.” One of the guards stated.

Marinette struggled even more, before looking behind her, seeing Chat swimming towards them. She took in a breath before blowing air bubbles towards Chat, the largest bubble going around his head, allowing him to breathe. He smirked and swam even faster towards them.

“Hey fish brains!” Chat called out.

The guards ignored him, choosing to focus on their task. Chat growled a bit before speeding over to them, ramming his shoulder against the left one's back, causing him to release his hold on Marinette. She took that chance to smack her head against the other guard's chin, causing him to release his hold on her. She used this opportunity to lung at the guard, fangs bared. She got in a few good bites and scratches. Chat grabbed her and swam her up to the surface where the Ladybug was waiting to bring them up.

The moment they both were on the ship, Marinette cried against Chat's chest.

“You're alright! I've got you.” He soothed. 

Her tail slowly turning into legs.

Rena ran over to them, draping a blanket over Marinette. 

“I don't want to go back!” She cried, burying her face in his chest, pieces of skin from where she bit the guard, fell onto his shirt.

Chat rubbed her back. “You're alright. If they try to do that again, I will always, ALWAYS rescue you.” Chat stated, kissing the top of her head.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! And i'll try to get the next two done tomorrow, i need to start working on tomorrow's ladynoir July prompt. See you all next time for Day 30: Sick. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	30. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette catches a cold. And her pirate captain boyfriend is taking care of her. Enjoy!!

“Achoo!”

Chat chuckled as he wiped his lover's nose. 

“A mermaid catching a cold. Guess the world is truly mysterious.” Chat chuckled, placing a cool rag on her forehead.

“Achoo! You are lucky that I can not transform while sick.” Marinette weakly taunted.

Chat chuckled again. “Alright, I am going to go get you some medicine. I will be back in a few minutes.” Chat stated, kissing her forehead.

“Don't go! I don't wanna be left alone!” Marinette whined, weakly gripping his shirt.

Chat sighed. “All right, let me go tell Rena, I'll have her go into town and get the medicine. I will be just outside the room, okay?” Chat said, taking her hand off his shirt and kissing it.

Marinette nodded weakly. “O-Okay.” Marinette said.

Chat smiled, leaving the room.

30 seconds later, he returned. Sitting next to her on their bed. He took her hand, kissing it again.

“Rena will be back in a few minutes with some medicine.” Chat explained, rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand.

“That's good. I really don't enjoy feeling like this.” Marinette stated.

“ACHOO!!!” she sneezed.

[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf)

[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf)

[Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it!! The next one will complete Marichat May 2016. I wanna say that I kinda got into this fandom in September 2017, but i have the calendars for marichat may 2016 and 2017. It's my fav ship so yea. Sorry if these last few are kinda short and bad. Got a lot going on. Anyways next one is Day 31: Kidnapped. Tata!
> 
> <3Luna


	31. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Marichat May 2016! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final day of Marichat May 2016! Sorry it took me 3+ months to finish this. And Marichat May 2017 hopefully will get done this year XD. Anyways, Enjoy!

Marinette was sick and tired of being kidnapped. By enemy pirates, by her mother's guards. And now she's been kidnapped by the Royal Ships for the king of Paris.

This was getting old. She looked around her claustrophobic, water filled tank. Her tail bent up towards her. She frowned and began to punch at the walls. 

“Hush! You are not getting out of there, not until we have reached Paris. You are going to be given to the king as a gift! Your scales are going to make him even richer! Selling your hair and eyes might make a pretty Penny as well.” A soldier explained, causing her to flinch back.

“Captain Chat Noir will rescue me!” She exclaimed.

The soldier tapped his gun on the glass, chuckling.

“That Pirate won't last a minute against us!”

A big explosion could be heard from the deck above. The soldier ran up top. During this commotion, Marinette went back to attacking the tank, this time using her claws.

The boat began to teeter from all the fighting happening on the upper deck. Her claws were doing no damage.

Footsteps coming towards Marinette caused her to stop. Seeing that those footsteps belonged to the Pirate Captain who stole her heart. She smiled at him.

“Chat!” She called out, causing him to look up at her.

He ran over to her.

“Marinette! Are you hurt? Did they hurt you in anyway?” He asked her, concern clear in his eyes and voice.

Marinette smiled. “No, but they were planning on giving me to the king of Paris. I would imagine he isn't a kind person.” She explained.

“I'm not letting that happen! Hang on! I need to wrench open the top.” Chat explained, grabbing a soldier's sword that was lying on the floor. 

He jabbed the blade in the cracks between the lid and the wall. He pushed down on the handle, lifting the lid up just enough for the two to lift it up more. They got the lid off, and Chat picked her up in his arms and ran up the steps to the upper deck, and while defending her, ran through the King's soldiers, to the plank that connected the Ladybug the the opposing ship. Once over, he called out to his crew, who swung back over to the Ladybug. Rena and Carapace pulled the board back onto the ship before Carapace took over the wheel and steered the Ladybug away from the ship. 

Chat sighed, going to their room, setting her down on the bed, her tail slowly turning into legs. He grabbed her towel and began drying her hair for her.

“I'm sorry you got kidnapped again.” He whispered as she dried off her arms and tail/legs.

“It is never your fault when that happens. You need to understand that.” She explained,  reaching up to interlock her fingers with his.

“I I know that, it's just, i can not lose you. I've lost someone important to me once before, and I do not think my spirit can survive losing another.” He explained.

Marinette pulled him down next to her and hugged him.

“You will not lose me any time soon.” She promised.

**[Kofi](http://ko-fi.com/marichatfourlyf) | [Patreon](Https://www.patreon.com/Marichat4lyf) | [Paypal](Https://paypal.me/DBenton228)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The end of Marichat May 2016!! See you all in Marichat May 2017!! Tata!
> 
> <3Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @marichat4lyf   
> <3Luna


End file.
